Things Aren't Always What They Seem
by angle of death103
Summary: the great lord of the western lands is lonely and is in search of a companion, which he has only twelve years to find or lose his title and his land. that seems easy enough? but when a mysterious group of creatures are found on the lord's land will he hav
1. Taking A Dip

Disclaimer: I do not own the story inuyasha or its characters. It all belongs to writer Rumiko Takahashi .

**Chapter One:**

Taking A Little Dip

It was an ordinary day for our set of odd travelers as they journeyed through the dead forest during the cold winter day of early January. To normal bystanders the sight of a great and powerful youkai lord walking regally through the woods of his domain wasn't an unusual sight but it was his companions that left them in puzzlement. Following the demon lord in toe was a short ugly green demon that greatly resembled a frog. He wore a well-tailored brown tunic and had a rather tall black hat for a youkai of his size. He was being helped along in his struggle to keep up with his master by a long wooden staff that had two heads on the top of it. One was the head of what looked like a drunken old man and the other was a beautiful young princess; whose long black hair wrapped around the staff all the way to the Hiki youkai's slimy green fingers that held tightly around the bottom of the staff.

As the frog retainer of the demon lord wattle along, a young human girl no older then ten was following him. She had a bright smile on her face, a great contrast to the other two male travelers. The retainer named Jakken held a deep resentful scowl on his face, while their master wore an emotionless mask of indifference. Her big brown eyes were filled with joy and innocence as her mid back length hair blew wildly in the cold winter wind. Her scent was that of fresh mountain air and wild flowers, a true child of the wood with the spirit of spring. She skipped, hummed and danced in the kimono that her lord had recently proved for her. It was a pale yellow and orange-checkered and was slightly accented by brown branches at the bottom; the ends of the long sleeves were tied neatly together with a short brown obi. The garments kept her surprisingly warm though they appeared to be way to thin for the weather she was traveling in. Rin stayed oblivious to the constant scowl and insults Jakken sent her way; and they both were oblivious to their lord's brooding mood.

Sesshoumaru stayed ignorant to his companions' activities while he was deep in thought about the council meeting he'd just had with all the distinguished lords and ladies of Japan. They had this meeting every twelve years to go over the progress of each land and discuss treaties to prevent any wars between any of the presiding leaders. It was a good cause Sesshoumaru would admit but it hardly solved anything, it usually made life harder than easier. War happened anyway and it seemed to do a better job than all the council's treaties and arranged marriages. That's what this council meeting was about, it seems the other lords and ladies believe that this Sesshoumaru is in need of a mate. They have given him till the next meeting to present them with a suitable mate and heir on the way or else they'll throw him out of the council and cease to recognize him as the representative of his land. Meaning they'd look the other way if any others try to take over his land.

At this Sesshoumaru smirked. They all knew that would never happen because he was considered one of, if not, the strongest youkai in Japan. He'd love to see any one of them try. He didn't care if they threw him out of the council; as far as he was concerned they needed him more than he needed them. They've never done anything for this Sesshoumaru, most of them owe him their lives and kingdoms, and now they wished to go against him. Of course when he voiced his opinion they nearly went to war right there and then, because he was encroaching on their honor with his arrogance; as they loved to say but he could care less. The only thing that the council ever did for him is put in motion the sequence of events that caused his birth, which he didn't ask for. Sure he respected his father but the years of torment that he had to go through in the years after Inuyasha's birth were not memories he'd cherish.

The only reason he'd agreed to the said requirements instead of war was one: because he really didn't feel like arguing, even though the council seemed to love to pick on him since he is the youngest member. Two, he'd only be proving them right with his brash behavior; he'd like to show them once and for all that he was truly capable of ruling his land justly and fairly with a level headed open mind, wisdom beyond years, strength second to none, and patience that rivaled the gods. And the Third reason he'd relay to no other but himself and even that would be questionable. In all the long years of Sesshoumaru's life he has always been alone. His mother died when he was very young and his father seemed to drift further apart over the pasting years till his death. He hated his younger half brother for many reasons, which he cares not to list. Beside Jakken and AhUh, there was no one he felt close with and he just orders those two around. The great taiyoukai of the west was feeling incredibly lonely and didn't want to past up the chance to find peace in his now restless state.

The only person that helped fill the void with in him was Rin, The impish human girl that he saved not to long ago. With her innocence, happiness, and everlasting faith and loyalty to only him; Sesshoumaru felt he had purpose. He never had to worry about her judging him, she'd love him no matter what he did and he guessed that is why he kept her around all these years. She brought out something in him that he though he lost when his mother died, his heart. That didn't mean he wanted these emotions, he'd spent years hiding them behind his mask of indifferences and ruthless authority. Emotions only got in the way, they were a weakness and they eventually get you killed. There was one thing Sesshoumaru was not and that was weak, he took pride in his kills and showed those who stood in his way no mercy whether it were man, woman, or child. But since Rin showed up he'd cut down on his killing sprees and seemed to cater to this girl's every need.

He'd have to draw the line somewhere some day but for now he'd enjoy her company and all the entertainment it brought. He knew soon the deep resentment for the emotions this girl wrought in him would force him to cast her aside and return to his old cold self just the way he liked it. But could he really? Case her aside like she meant nothing, when every fiber within him said different. Was his old life so great that he'd give this up?

To prove his point, Sesshoumaru turned his head discreetly to the side to sneak a glance at the scene behind him. Jakken was being his old self important self again, he had his chest puffed up, his back straight, his chin up, and that 'I think in better than you' glare directed towards a mirrored image of Rin. Back straight arms crossed over her little chest and tongue out practically slapping Jakken in the face. If Sesshoumaru were someone else he would have caught a hernia from laughing his head off at the two, but he was he, Sesshoumaru Great ruler and dog demon of the west; the best that they'll get out of him is a smirk. With a humph he returned his sights on the path ahead and his earlier thoughts.

'What about my so-called mate? Will acquiring a mate have the same effect on me as Rin did?' Probably not, since youkai women were more like him, formal and aloof. It was Rin's carefree ways that attracted his attention and also her selflessness and love. He remembered in the days of Naraku when Jakken got sick how she rush to take care of him even when Jakken never uttered a kind word to her. And look at the fool now gone right back on his pedestal like nothing happened, not even a thank you. Although Jakken in his own way was like Sesshoumaru, like all youkai he was taught that emotions were deadly and unnecessary so a show of gratitude to the human whelp would be detrimental to his pride.

As for his chosen mate he really didn't know if that was what he truly needed. Would it help complete the quarter filled void of his heart? Will she complete what Rin had so unconsciously started? Would he like it? Did he even like it now? And that's why he hated this thing called emotions. Ever since they started to bombard his slowly thawing heart he started to think of things that he never thought of before. Then confusion and doubt invade his still adjusting mind and by that time, he'd already be assaulted with a huge headache.

He was too young to mate anyway, plus he didn't need any more greed bitches around. By now he was sure that the council's decree had reached every single land grubbing conceited air headed whore from miles around and soon they'll be invading his lands. Just that thought gave Sesshoumaru the massive headache that he now has. 'ALL THOSE WOMEN IN ONE DOMAIN! The smells of their musky arousal as they came near, the fights, the gossip, the talking with really annoying high pitch voices, the bright colors of the different dresses, the hideousness of some of them, the cockiness' of some of them, the boldness in the way they attached themselves me and what they say. The fluttering eyelashes, the flushed cheeks, the giggles, the squeals, the revealing clothing that they actually thought would catch this Sesshoumaru's adoring attention and the worse part is I have to be NICE to EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!' Well as nice as Sesshoumarully possible, which means not killing them too quickly.

Sesshoumaru thought he was going to be sick and was getting a little light headed but his companions didn't notice anything pass their bickering on whose race is the ugliest; and the fact that Sesshoumaru never showed any signs of faltering wouldn't help either. Sesshoumaru took a deep breathe and was trying to figure out how to stop all this from happening but there seemed no logical way since he already agreed to it and the great lord of the western lands always kept his word; with the exception of he his half brother who still walked amongst the living. Sesshoumaru knew just thinking about his so-called "little brother" would bring on another headache, so he ceased his musing.

Looking around the surrounding forest, Sesshoumaru could sense an oncoming storm in the air even before the wind began to pick up. He needed to get Rin to a warm safe place before the storm hit; she usually gets sick easier around this time of year. The weather didn't bother him or Jakken either way and once again the differences between human and youkai were being pointed out. 'Humans are weak egotistical smelly and ignorant creatures, I'm honestly surprised that they haven't died off yet.' He walked ahead of the group in search of a cave and to take out his newfound frustration. He left his two companions with orders to set up camp, find firewood and catch some fish. He was mainly talking to Jakken at the time but Rin decided to help.

Rin walked all over the forest looking for some firewood, she stayed close to the camp incase she got lost and a youkai came along. The part of the woods that she was looking through for wood didn't produce much so she went further out. As she continued to search she saw something shining in the distance; it was showing brightly through the dark gloomy forest. Her curiosity got the best of her and she decided to venture out further. When the she got close enough to see what the beckon of light was, she realized that it was a frozen pound. It had the light of the retreating sun cast upon it to give it its mystical glow.

Rin smiled at her discovery and couldn't wait till she showed Sesshoumaru-sama. As Rin walked around the pound to watch her reflection dance upon the ice, she wished she could too. Jakken was always telling her about the phenomenon that was water hardening into ice but she'd never seen it before, so imagine her excitement to finally get a chance. She dared a slipper-clad toe to touch the surface of the pound to test it. It was so cold and slippery; on impact the toe sent a stampede of shivers up her spine. She pressed her whole foot down on the ice to make sure it could hold her weight. It seemed sturdy enough so she quickly put her whole body weight on it, it held. She started to walk towards the middle of the pound when she realizes she couldn't get a good grip on the ground, she kept slipping. She frowned at this and looked down at the ground to find her reflection; it was moving while she wasn't. She looked even closer and realized that her reflection wasn't moving but the fish that remained trapped under the ice, were. She nearly jumped for joy as she saw the little fish wiggling around totally oblivious to her presences. "This is a perfect way to catch fish, Sesshoumaru-sama will be so proud of Rin!" she smiled. Now all she had to do was think of a way to get to the fish.

Rin started to look for anything that could crack the ice; she looked towards the shore and saw a big tree branch that'd broken off during the cold season months. She smiled as she headed towards the bank to retrieve the branch. After her wild struggle to slide back to land Rin was happy to have her feet back on non-slippery ground. She bent over to pick up the branch when she notice something cold and wet dropped into her hair, then her arm, neck and back. When she looked up she saw small white dots fall from the gray heavens and her smile brightened when she recognized the natural manifestations. It was snowing! She reached her hands up into the sky and twirled around while she let the cold little flakes of ice fell on her face. She didn't like winter that much because all the flowers died but the snow always made up for that. Jakken never understood the human child's infatuation with silly things like flowers, songs, dancing and snow but then again jakken doesn't know how to have fun. "He's such a stick in the mud" she stuck out her tongue as if he were there to receive her insult.

Just then she heard a distant howl and her skin began to crawl and turn so white with fear that it blended in with the frosty creations of ice. "Wolves!" she whispered. She hated and feared wolves after what happened four years ago when her village was attacked and she was killed. She always had Sesshoumaru there to tell her it was alright and to protect her when she heard their howls at night but now there was no Sesshoumaru, she was here in the woods all alone and suddenly she found it hard to breathe. She started to back up when she saw their red leering eyes fixated on her frightened form. She wanted to cry out his name, her protector, but her voice had left her. As more and more sets of eyes started to appear so did Rin's panic. The growls and the snapping of hungry teeth started to come closer. She was just at the ponds edge when one impatient fleabag, as jakken loved to call them, decided to take the first bite out of the tribe's new delectable meal. Rin saw him advance and she watched paralyzed as he jumped at her and by then the whole world seemed to move in slow motion.

Out of nowhere a golden spear was hurled straight through the wolf's side and out the other. As the bloodied body hit the floor, time stood still as all the wolves' attention was directed towards the direction the spear had come. Rin could do nothing but look at the body until she heard a soft yet commanding voice yell "RUN!" Rin turned her shocked and bewildered gaze towards the voice and the object of the wolves' snarls. She couldn't see much but she saw the sword gleaming in one, what looked like a black scale covered right hand and a crossbow in the left hand. The stranger was obviously female; from the way she held herself, her voice and her slick physic. She wore a long hooded burgundy velvet cape which in Rin's opinion was two sizes to big for her, the hood covered everything important for identification except for the woman's lips which the red pouting features were curled back into either a wicked grin or a vicious snarl mirroring that of the wolves.

Speaking of wolves, Rin drew her attention back to her killers and notice almost all attention was drawn to the strange lady. Rin knowing when a fight is about to commence and wanting to take the woman's advice, decided to take her leave now. BIG MISTAKE! As soon as she moved her foot she had up heaved some leaves making a small rustling noise but loud enough to bring her tormentor's attention back to her. She gasped when they all stared at her and wished desperately to be able to sink into the ground right now. They all started to growl at her and she could almost see their intent in their eyes. They wanted to kill her to get back at the lady for killing their brother and the second that it took for that thought to cross her mind was all it took for all of them to charge her. Being so scared Rin just backed up and repeated the words no. When she was close to the bank's edge again only one name came to mind when the wolves began to pounce, SESSHOUMARU!

Rin let out a scream as she was pushed behind the woman, who came out of nowhere. She appeared in front of her probably shielding her from the wolves, as Rin silently thanked the gods for the woman but still wanted her lord. Rin couldn't quiet see what was going on in front of her, all she could see was the strangers back then the next thing she knew there was this huge blindingly blue light that emitted from the woman and was released in front of her. Rin was so busy trying to shield her eyes with her hand from the light that she didn't realize she was backing away from the woman's protective shielding. She backed herself up to the middle of the iced pond. There was a howl and a swish of air and by the time she moved her hand it was dark.

She couldn't see anyone but something told her to look up and when she did she saw a half burnt wolf carcass flying towards her. Again she was paralyzed, when the body fell it missed her by two feet but it created a crack in the ice. Rin bent down to touch the dead animal and when it yelped, out of surprise she lost her balance and fell on the crack made by the wolf and fell through the frozen surface of the pound. It gave easily under her weight, seemingly swallowing her up. Her body nearly froze immediately, making it hard for her to move around. She pushed her hair from her face, trying to figure out which way was up. And then there was another crash as if someone else had fallen into the water. She found herself being lifted, her bones chilling even further as a cold blast of air hit her skin. She coughed up water as she was set upon the ground.

Meanwhile... Sesshoumaru sliced a tree into enough pieces of firewood to last them two days. Satisfied, he turned back to fetch his company. And as he drew near, the sound of Rin's high-pitched scream had him rushing forward.

A/N: So what do you think? Sorry it couldn't be longer this is my first time writing any type of fanfic and inuyasha seemed like an obvious choice since I love the Rin/Sesshoumaru get togethers. I can't wait for you to meet my new characters! I promise you they are all really cool. Pleases rate this I'd like to hear your thoughts and if it's negative I'd like to hear it anyway. Criticism is a good thing but don't expect me to respond if you are just going to put me down. Anyway, you'll find out more about my new and mysterious character in the next chapter and as a reminder this is not a Sesshoumaru/Rin fic, it is a Sesshoumaru/O.C., Rin/O.C.


	2. Nice Chat

Disclaimer: I do not own the story inuyasha or its characters. It all belongs to writer Rumiko Takahashi .

**Chapter Two:**

Nice Chat

He could smell her fear from here. Why couldn't he before? Something was wrong, very wrong, and if anything happened to his Rin there'd be hell to pay! He ran as demonly impossibly with her screams powering his youkai blood and quickening his way to her but no matter how fast he ran it didn't seem he was getting anywhere. How far had she traveled from the safety of his vicinity? He'd have to remind her about walking too far off without supervision. 'Gods, I thought I told her about that already? And where's that fool Jakken? When I get my hands on him he'll be picking up pieces of himself for months!' he screamed in his mind. Sesshoumaru was so caught up in his thoughts, that he missed the holy scent that drenched the area and by then it was too late.

Before Sesshoumaru could stop his great speed, he ran smack dap into a holy barrier. It only succeeded in stinging him a little and sending him back a couple of feet but the fact that it was there shocked Sesshoumaru and he proceed to bash himself for not noticing it earlier. He stood there for a moment to try and assess the situation, thinking things through was one of his strong points and it wouldn't do Rin any good if he were purified to death. Sesshoumaru was very strong and there were few mikos in the world that could harm him. Actually, correction, only one, but she didn't really hurt him just shattered his armor. Yeah, Inuyasha's bitch surprised him with her strength but he enjoyed repaying Inuyasha for her interference.

Getting back to the task at hand, no barrier could stop the great Sesshoumaru from doing or going where he wanted to go. Judging by the force he hit the invisible obstacle, which now and then gave off a pinkish glow along with tiny sparks of electricity caused by the disturbance and the nearness of his youkai, the miko that constructed it wasn't that strong. 'That's a surprise!' Sesshoumaru thought sarcastically, ' For once can I get a worth opponent? I am so desperate for a real fight that I might even search Inuyasha out for it.' Sesshoumaru sighed ' that's what you get for always being on top. You have no one beside you to share it with.'

As soon as that though came to his mind his eyes narrowed and turned a deep blood red. The delicately shaped magenta strips on his cheeks grew jagged, and his fangs had grown. His long silver hair was standing up in the wind of his violet jaki that surrounded him and crackled with energy. The jaki around Sesshoumaru was terrible now. Trees and scrubs within twenty feet of the tai-youkai withered and died from the force of his power. When Sesshoumaru was sure he gathered enough jaki to pass through the barrier he proceeded on his journey to find Rin. The clashing of the two powers nearly destroyed half of the forest. When Sesshoumaru made it into the barrier it disappeared and all that was left, as evidence of its existence was the huge clearing of scorched earth that was the aftermath of its destruction. Sesshoumaru snorted and went on his way. He didn't even have to use a quarter of his youkai power to get in. 'this was too easy' thought Sesshoumaru. ' Either this is a trap or the miko that constructed this was a newby, either way if she had anything to do with Rin's current distress she'd pay dearly.' With that thought on his mind he sped on again to find his precious Rin.

Meanwhile, Rin was still coughing up all the water in her lungs. She only took minor notice of a hand rubbing slow soothing circles on her back as if to comfort her. Then she heard that voice again. "Are you all right?" she asked. Her voice had a hint of concern in it but it was mostly dominated by the deep velvety smoothness that it had, which also helped Rin calm down some and trust the woman more. She was sure it was a woman 'it had to be, look at the way she's treating me' Rin thought. But all Rin's life she's never seen a woman fight or talk like this woman did. Women as Rin knew them were soft and gentle creatures that wouldn't harm a soul. Even the youkai women that she's met didn't seem this.........dangerous. If Rin weren't so sure this woman wouldn't harm her she would have been scared. Youkai women, at least the women Rin's known were always conniving, greed, condescending bitches and whores or they'd be too sweet for even Rin to stomach. Being around Japan's most eligible bachelor exposed Rin to many sides of women and so far with the exceptions of a few she didn't like any of them.

Rin didn't like women that fought but she didn't like women who acted like little babies that couldn't do anything for themselves, protection being one of them. Rin didn't think a woman's place was on the battlefield beside her husband but at home preparing for the worst, the last resort, and the last defense until the end. That was one thing she remembered her mom telling her. Her mom was a real woman, she was loyal, loving, faithful, and understanding to her man and did all she could to please him. Which didn't take much since when ever Rin's mom was around he acted like a doting fool. But her mom took care of them and made sure she was always polite and obedient.

One day Rin asked her mother "why do boys get treated better then girls" and Rin's mother laughed and replied "because they believe us to be lesser than them." Rin sneered as if she smelt something bad and said "uh huh! Rick is way smaller than me and eats less then me and father takes him out sparing." Her mother chuckled at her reply and corrected her earlier statement. "No they think their better not bigger, well, maybe bigger too but that's not the point we let them think that when in truth it is us who have the real control over them. It's part of the life of being a woman to always stand by your man by being behind him every step of the way, but behind the curtains we give them their every idea, comfort, and council whenever they need it. So a woman's place is also by her man's ear." "But mom there are girls who fight alongside their dads. And there are even girls who rule towns on their own with out the help of their brother. So we don't need to hide ourselves anymore we can be right there in sight like any boy could." "Well that is true. Men are nothing without us to baby them, obey their every whelm so they can fill big and important, and take care of them" there was a little resentment in her voice but at Rin's young age she couldn't pick that up. Rin's mother continued a little less upset "but without a man, a woman will fall eventually because the need to nurture and comfort another would be too strong. A woman is at her best when a man needs her and so it's best we say polite words, bow our heads and act like the silly ninnies they think we are, for when all is said and done it will be us who prevailed in the dark of the night." "I wish I was boy." "I know. I wish the same thing too. Go night my fellow sister."

That was one of the last memories she had of her mother and for some strange reason this woman made her remember that one. She looked at the woman now kneeling at her side and pulling away loose strands of her hair that got in her face. Rin tried to get a good look at her but the hood was in the way. Rin had learned from being around Sesshoumaru that you must inspect every aspect of a place or person before you or they make their intentions known or you won't be able to tell if they're lying/hiding something or not.

'She could probably be foreign. I mean look at those clothes; I've never seen cloth like that. What do those gold symbols on the hood mean?' Rin was referring to the hieroglyphic like signs that were embroidered in the hem of the hood. She still couldn't see her face except for her mouth, which at the moment was in an emotionless flat line, just like her lord. HER LORD! 'Where is he? Why isn't he here now comforting me, after He rescued me? Didn't he come to my aid? Did something happen to him? Didn't he care about his Rin anymore?' All these questions and more ran through Rin's mind and showed on her face as well. Before she could shed her first tear the stranger had pulled her into tight, comforting, warm embrace. Rin was now trembling from the cold and her sobs as the woman held her like a mother would a child. They sat there like that for a few moments before Rin went to sleep out of exhaustion.

When she was sure the girl was asleep, she laid her down on the ground and stood from her previous positions. The stranger (which we'll call her for now) looked around the clearing. After inspecting every possible inch of the surroundings with her demonic jade green eyes, she looked down at the child that she had saved not too long ago. She was cute for a girl her age and very brave; with a smirk she corrected herself _well as brave as you can get for a young human girl._ With a sigh she crouched before the girl and gave her a more throe inspection as well. She noticed even though she had held the girl for quiet some time she was still shivering, her skin was a deathly pale white, and her lips were blue. She didn't know much about humans but she knew if she didn't do something this one wasn't going to make it and she didn't want her rescue attempt to go to waste. She looked up at the sky mildly noticing the clouds were starting to clear and began to meow loudly.

She continued this five more times before she heard a twig snap behind her and a low feral growl. When she looked behind her there was another wolf. The stranger lifted Rin into her arms protectively and stood there unafraid and defiant. The wolf snarled and barked at her. He leaped out at her and in mid air a giant black cat caught its neck in its huge jaws. When the two landed with a great thud and a yelp from the wolf, the cat placed its paw on the tiny wolf's shoulder and twisted its neck until it snapped in two. When it was done the cat turned its sights at the two by the waters edge. It left the useless carcass of the wolf where they landed together and proceeded to walk predatorily over to its new prey. By that time poor Rin decided to wake up after being disturbed from her slumber by a loud snap. The first thing she saw were the burnt dead bodies of the wolves on the other side of the pond and then she saw the two wholes in the frozen ice. She saw the dead wolf with its head hanging at an impossible angle if he were alive, at the edge of the woods closer to her, and then she looked up at the stranger who was now holding her like a baby. That's when everything clicked and she remembered everything that happened. 'Sesshoumaru abandoned me because I didn't follow his orders' Rin thought. She was about let out another sob when she heard a growl.

This one was different and unfamiliar to her meaning it defiantly didn't belong to a wolf. Deciding to investigate Rin turned her head in the direction the stranger was facing and then she saw the big black cat that was staking its way up to them. She tugged on the woman's cloak silently urging her to run but the woman didn't take her eyes off the beast. 'Was she under some type of trance or something?' Rin wondered. Then something hit her, 'what if she intents to feed me to that thing!' not really knowing where that thought had come from the instinct of survival kicked in and Rin began to kick and scream. All went silent as the little human girl struggled wildly to get out of her savior's arms as if she were about to be eaten. The stranger and the beast looked at the girl like she grew three heads or something and then looked at each other.

Rin struggles didn't bother the woman one bit but her screams were pretty annoying so she dropped her. Rin fell to the floor quite unceremoniously and tried to crawl away from the two strangest beings she'd ever encountered in her life. The two just watched her with a bit of amusement in their eyes as she tried to crawl away. The cat proceeded on its way to the woman's side and let her pet him. As he purred his agreement with her treatment he heard his master speak "where were you? I called you like five times before that wolf showed up. You know I don't like tardiness, you big show off." The cat turned its eyes up to her innocently as if begging to differ on her insults. The stranger snorted and then smirked down at her ever faithful pet panther and then as if realizing something her eyes turned big with alarm. "Where is Izao, Enkil? I thought I told you to watch her and to not let her out of your sight?" the stranger said hurriedly in a half angered half concerned voice. The cat merely shrugged but stepped away from his furious master.

Enkil (as we know he is called) snarled and meowed at his master as if he were a trained house cat, with his head down. "I don't care if you thought I was in trouble! You know what kind of havoc that witch can cause if she were to be unleashed here, that if she survives breaking a nail." She said the last part humorously and began to snicker at her little joke. Enkil picking up on his master's light mood and joined in the fun with a delightedly purr to every one of his master's hisses of laughter. Then out of nowhere a voice boomed but it was a very soft and elegant voice "Very funny sister, but I don't need you or that smelly old cat to take care of me." At that insult the cat began to growl ravenously at the air. The stranger put her hand out to quiet the cat as she spoke to her 'sister'. "Now, now, Izao no need for name calling. Enkil and I were just having a little fun. You must admit that, for all the power you have you still need me to get rid of a mangy wolf clan. What was it you said when they jumped the carriage, oh yes. Isis oh, Isis get those smelly dogs away from my close before that wet fur smell gets into them. I'd help but I just got my nails done and that little jolt you let happen chipped the paint off of one of them. Ta ta, have fun dear." The stranger yelled back into the void as if she were talking to a child. But the last part she made her voice into a mockingly sweet and air-headed high pitch voice that was supposed to represent the way Izao speaks.

By this time Rin had reached the edge of the clearing, she'd had stopped to see whom or rather what the woman was talking to. She couldn't spot anyone else in the clearing except the woman and her cat. There was a huge gust of wind and then out of nowhere a fairly tall woman in a similar cloak to that of the first stranger appeared right in front Rin and her get away path. Unlike the first woman this one's cloak was made out of silk and was a pale powder blue, she also allowed her face to show more and from what Rin could tell she was a beautiful woman. The new stranger was about 5'8 in height, with a long slender body that had curves in all the right places covered by powder white smooth looking skin. She didn't seem to want to cover up as much as the other lady, from where Rin was standing (rather like groveling humbly) the woman's way of dress would made the emperor's concubines proud. The gown seemed to be made out of very fine and expansive silk that was the same color as the cloak and clung to her body like a second skin. The skirt touched the floor, covering what looked to be pale blue glass 3in high heel shoes with a fancy navy blue silk bow on the toes (a shoe Rin has never seen before and concludes from the way they look that they are very uncomfortable. They are but Izao won't admit that!).

Rin could see milky toned smooth long legs and a firm perky backside, when the angle or the breeze was right, through the hip length slips on either side of the skirt. The top part of the gown looked to be made out of some kind of a navy and baby blue metal that fit tightly to the woman's top half, almost like a corset. It could be armor? But the way it wrapped around her torso like vines growing upward, resting on her generous bosoms as two wide blooming roses suggested that it would do more to be apart of a style then actually protection. The gown had no straps leaving the woman's chest area; consisting of the neck, the collarbone, the very daring amount of cleavage, shoulders, and arms bare to the harsh mid winter wind. Only the cloak seemed to keep her nearly blue skin from turning bluer, the insides of the cloak was fitted with enough fur to warm three full grown bear youkai.

As if just noticing the woman looked down at Rin and smiled, showing more of her beautiful face to her. The woman was gorgeous by every sense of the word, she had a strong pointed chin, perfectly sized regal nose that was pointed but small enough not make her face look odd, a heart shaped face with perfectly thinned and arched eyebrows and strong cheekbones. She had dimples in her cheeks, pointy ears like lord Sesshoumaru but smaller, she had big golden eyes also like lord Sesshoumaru only lighter and pinkish almost purple pout shaped lips that were thin and small but full and noticeable. The woman seemed to glow in the dark night and her smile and soft voice gave off a innocent persona about her but from the way she stood with her right hand on her hip and (lets not forget) her interesting way of dress; all thoughts of innocence were thrown out the window.

The woman noticed Rin's analytical gaze at her body, she took pride in knowing the little brat knew beauty when she saw it and decided to reward the child with a glimpse of all her glory. She raised her jewel-incrusted fingers to her hood and let the offending thing fall to her back. The top of her had was occupied by a intricate gold crown that resembled something like the various sprouting roots of a tree, It almost seemed to grow out of her head starting at the big sapphire in the middle of her forehead to the middle of her skull. The crown was accentuated by the woman's calf length pinkish lavender hair and pale alabaster skin. From that Rin knew this woman had to be an angel sent down from heaven to take her to her mom. Rin rose to her two wary tiny feet to stand before her angel and she reached out her hand to touch the angel's curly lavender locks. At this the woman tensed and ceased Rin's hand before it could defile her beautiful body (talk about conceited!).

Rin grasped at the suddenness of the angel's action and tried desperately to retrieve her hand but the stranger's iron tight grip refused to let go. "HOW DARE YOU presume to touch me you VILE MORTAL! You will pay for your impertinence, you lowly retch!" Izao screeched. She held Rin about two feet off the ground by her wrist and was about to take her other hand to abuse the poor child's face but then the first lady, who saved Rin's life, came to the rescue again by materializing in front of Izao's offending had and holding it within her own. "That's enough, Izao! She has done no harm or any wrong. I swear your vanity gets the better of you by the minute. Don't you realize we are foreign to this land and to its people? They have never seen or heard of anything like us, so what applied in our lands does not apply here. Maybe touching their superiors is a way to show respect! She was probably trying to give you a compliment. Now get off your high horse and leave the girl alone." She said menacingly, with a bit of finality and disappointment.

Izao's eyes widened and she nearly screamed her indignation but decided it wasn't worth the effort and dropped Rin on the floor. "I don't know why I put up with your disrespect, sister? Or your love for adopting the weak and the helpless, a pathetic fool is what you are. Some day you will learn it's better to worry about yourself instead of the welfare of our inferiors, then again by all rights your lesser than me, half-breed! So to put you in the same category as me is laughable! You have no title, no name, no people, no kingdom, no mate, no purpose for living except to be the abomination that you are and a constant pain in my ass! You will learn your place some day and I'll be there to laugh in your face" Izao screamed. The first lady just took the shaken Rin in her arms and stepped back from her disgruntle relative.

"Now, Izao. Is that anyway to talk to your dear sister, confidante, and protector? I think that you're forgetting who I am. Maybe babysitting your pampered ass has finally got you going crazy, getting your people mixed up. I do have a title and a people. I am Isis of the Fangrlar, high priestess of Bastet and Hathor, protector and guardian of all females, princess of Evon, Delphi, and Cairo and alpha female of the Ragaur clan. And don't you forget that lady Izao princess of the fairies, queen of Evon, Metish, Gloryiver, and many other nations and kingdoms which I'm sure you've forgotten about. Even mates are a forgotten account on your part but not mine, Izao. I know all your dirty little secrets. I should know since I'm the one who always have to clean up your messes. With the record you have I wouldn't be so fast to say who's better than whom. The only thing you could ever have over me is blood and I never asked for it. So, SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS!" said Isis (which we now know is the name of the woman that saved Rin) with as much dignity, pride and malice as any demon possibly can.

Rin stared wide eyed at the between the two woman from places she's never heard of and as they commenced their sibling rivalry she learned too well from her master and his half breed brother, Inuyasha. The fact that these two totally different women were related really shocked the usually very inquisitive Rin speechless. They were both royalty and both of them were youkai, what kind Rin couldn't figure out. 'I'm sure lord Sesshoumaru would love to know about all that I've found. Maybe he'll even take me back!' with that thought in mind Rin smiled a secret smile and listened more to the two strangers' conversation.

"Whatever! Let's just find this stupid Lord Sesshoumaru and get the hell out of here before you go on one of your missions for Bastet again. I hate it here, it's so cold and the food is weird!" Izao moaned and whined. "Well it serves you right I told you to wear something warmer but you wanted to look cute. If my memory serves me right you said the same things about Hanna, India, Persia, and England but you fit right in quickly enough. It'll be the same here. And you know you like my missions out into these new worlds; you get to have more mindless slaves at your beckon and call. Personal, I think everyone else back home is tired of you nagging, whining, and I'm so high and mighty attitude just like I am. If it hadn't been for you we'd already be at the castle of the western lands but nooo you had to get all those silly cloths, jewelry, shoes, and make up. Look at you, you can hardly walk in those things yet you insist on slowing us down with them, you can't even go out side without ten pounds of make up and five rings on each finger that all have to match all your sluttish outfits!"

Isis sneered. "Alright that's it I dare you to come over here and say it to my face YOU JACKASS! You've done nothing but pick on me since we've got here. What is your problem, you got to save the day again and you have another pet to follow you around mindlessly. And I don't understand why you even bother with those disgusting humans. They smell bad and have nasty habits and even worst fashion sense. Just drop the urchin somewhere and let's get out of here before that bitch finds us." Izao folded her arms on her chest and tapped her feet against the leaf-covered ground making a lot of crunching noise as she did.

Isis just stared at her unbelievingly. _I don't always do that, do_ _I?_ She thought and then just shook her head. "Izao this girl is a native. She might be able to tell us where this lord is." She said a little annoyed. Izao just stared at her and replied, "why would a loser like her know where a great and powerful, not to mention handsome, youkai lord resides? I'm not a nut on different customs but I know that a wretch such as her wouldn't know anything of the magnificence that is our kind. Look at that ugly pathetic clueless face she has on. She doesn't even understand what we are saying, nor does she know her danger. Obviously this child is retarded! She walked out into a wood alone at night in the cold with no food or weapon. What idiot would do that!" Izao replied a little annoyed that Isis's infatuation with different species and races would delay her inevitable meeting and soon to be mating with the so-called beauty of the west.

She had heard stories of the great and terrible Sesshoumaru and wanted to know if all the rumors were true. If they were she'd waste no time in snagging him for herself and from what she's seen she'd have no competition. He won't even know what hit him when he meets the ever beautiful and powerful lady Izao. With his fabled strength her guts and brains and both their looks combined, they could rule the world. Of course the proper arrangements will be made so she'd rule and he'd be her ever-faithful slave. She smirked at her thoughts but was interrupted from her daydreaming by her sister's babbling on about something the girl said or did.

"Izao! Were you even listening to me? Goddess! Ever since that whore told you about the lord of the west that's all you ever do, daydream on how you can get your claws in him! We're not here for anymore of your plot's to take over the world or to acquire another one of your love slaves. So get it through your head and suck it up. Everything is not all about you all the time." Izao frowned at Isis's condescending tone and said in a pout five year voice " your just jealous because I get all the guys and you haven't had a go lay in over a hundred years." Izao yelled the last part for everyone in the world to hear. Isis gasped and almost dropped Rin, she hated it when Izao brought up her personal life; it was, well, personal. Isis let out a feral growl that shocked Rin and made her shiver.

It wasn't like the one her lord made but more like a hiss, though it wasn't like a snake like hiss. It was hard to describe these creatures because in fact Rin had never seen their type before. The lady Isis seemed to speak Japanese but in a deep weird accent, lady Izao on the other hand spoke some type of tongue Rin's never heard of before. 'Probably their language. But how did lady Isis learn mine?' Rin wondered silently. Lady Izao seemed to understand everything lady Isis said so that meant she had to know her language too. 'So weird' Rin finalized as she snuggle closer to Isis for warmth. Enkil noticed this and motioned for his master's attention by perking up his triangular shaped ears for her to see. Isis's quick eyes caught on to Enkil's quick movement and turn to stare at the now restless cat. Enkil moved his head to the side to indicate that he was going somewhere and Isis nodded her head in understanding. "Don't take long, we might be leaving soon and I want you with us." She whispered but Izao caught on and put in "yeah, we'll need someone to bring the baggage." She smiled devilishly and snickered. She was proud of her revenge and small victory over the spiteful cat, for earlier. Enkil hissed, he nodded his head to Isis and leaped out at Izao. He rolled up into a ball and spun around until flames appeared on his body and he disappeared into thin air only the cat's hysterical hissing at the terrified look on Izao's face were left.

Rin gasped and stared wide eyed at the space where the cat was a minute age. She let out an open mouthed wow, which drew a smirk from Isis. " Do you like Enkil, child?" Rin stared at her like she had two heads. Isis continued to smile down at her "I know you can understand what I'm saying, so don't act dumb. You were listening to everything that we were saying so you know who we are and what we want. So tell us where might we find this lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin couldn't speak. This was the second time this woman spoke to her and she didn't know whether or not she should answer. Then lady Izao said something in that language she didn't understand again and the attention was drawn off from her for a little well.

"Why are you talking to the brat? I already told you she wouldn't know who or where he is. We'll just ask some one on the way out of this wood—" Izao said placing her hand on her hip and a supreme pout on her face. Isis sighed and replied, "If you stopped to look and think things out you'd see she obviously does. Look at the girl's clothing. It's fine silk and it's new. Remember the lady at the last vendor said that the lord had just past through there and had his retainer buy a new silk kimono. Or were you to busy testing out the new make up on the other side of the market. Obviously, though dirty, the clothes this child wears is new and about the size the woman said the retainer bought. Also if you'd take your nose out of the air you'd be able to smell that she was in the presence of a very powerful youkai. Of what kind I can't tell because this is a different place with different smells. So obviously she either travels with him or had run by him not too long ago."

At that declaration both Rin and lady Izao gasped while looking at the victorious smirk on Isis's face by having her theory confirmed by Rin's reaction. Rin couldn't believe she had figured it out so quickly and perfectly too. Then she realized that even foreign youkai have the same superior sense of smell, ' it must be a common trait in all youkai's' Rin thought. 'But what am I going to do? She'll know if I lie but I can't give up my lord not matter what he's done to me, I owe him my life. Suppose they wish him harm and I bring them to him, he'll be mad. I can't—'

Rin's brooding was interrupted by Izao's screech. "There is no way a youkai like him would be caught died and rotting next to that that that th- thing! It's preposterous! Your wrong. She probably stole that rag or she may have slept on the ground that he recently walked on. But there is no way, I refuse to believe a youkai of his caliber would be—"Izao's tirade was cut short when Enkil reappear out of thin air with a salt and pepper fur coat in his mouth. He strolled up to Isis leisurely and draped the coat over a stunned Rin. Isis properly wrapped Rin in the coat and rested her on the ground to stand before her on her own two feet. Rin was instantly warmed by the warm fur and had to remember to thank Enkil for his thoughtfulness. The cat stared at her almost expectantly with his strange yellow eyes that stood out against the black of his fur-covered body.

He stood next to Isis and close to Rin; he continued to stare as Isis started to pet him. "He wants a thank you." Isis stated softly almost in a purr as she gazed down at Rin. Rin was actually able to see her eyes more clearly now, they were this wild bright jade green. They were almond shaped and looked much like the cat's eyes that she now petted. 'That's it! She's a neko youkai!" Rin smiled at her discovery but secretly wished to see more of the woman. 'Why does she cover herself like that? It can't be that cold? Youkai can't feel hot or cold; at least that's what jakken says. It she really that shy or ashamed? Is she ugly or beautiful like the other lady?' while Rin pondered that as Enkil staked closer to her without her notice.

Rin felt a nudge at her chest and looked down to see the cat nuzzling her chest. She was shocked to say the least. The 2-ton cat looked like a born killing machine but acted no better than a puppy. It raised its eyes to her to see if she agreed that he deserved her gratuities. "Thank you." Rin said cheerful her pensive mood lost with the cat tactics. That was Rin, nothing ever stayed serious with her. The cat looked at her baffled. "He doesn't understand your words. Go ahead and touch him, he won't bite you. From what I can tell he likes you, usually he gets jealous when anyone comes near me." Isis smirked the cat looked back at her and nodded it's head once as if to say 'that's right'. He looked back at Rin again wanting her to touch him (pause! No beastie crap here!). Rin's smile faltered at this information and she looked up at Isis pleadingly but Isis looked back at her "if you don't he'll think you're rude and he won't like you anymore. And you don't want that do you? Go ahead." Isis encouraged but that only served to scare Rin more. Rin knew what Enkil did to those he didn't like and it wasn't pretty.

She turned back to the cat that was staring at her patiently. Rin reached out a shaky hand and smoothed the tense limb over Enkil's silky soft fur. Starting from his neck to his chest because even standing Rin came to his chest and she had to tip toe to reach all the way up to his neck. The big cat let out this stream of purrs that vibrated through his chest and into Rin's face that was only two feet. The warmth of the warmth of the coat, that covered her from head to toe and still pooled around her body on the ground kept her body warm and the warmth of Enkil from the front wove around her, that and the peaceful lolling sound of his purrs almost put her to sleep right there and then. It felt like eons to them just standing there like that but then Rin was pulled out of her reprieve by Isis's almost silent chuckle. When Rin opened her eyes she realized that the giant cat's large head was resting peacefully on her shoulder while his eyes were closed shut. Rin had to admit that the scene must have looked quiet amusing from where Isis was standing and from what she could tell about her, nothing made that woman smile or laugh. It was fun in the small amount of time that Rin had spent with these weird characters she felt like she knew them for a lifetime. 'The Isis lady seems nice enough maybe she could—'Rin stopped her train of thought right there and didn't finish her sentence. 'How could I ever think to leave lord Sesshoumaru?' Rin nearly busted into tears.

Through Isis's amusement she managed to chuckle out "Enkil! You're such a show off. Leave the poor girl alone. You can be a very intimidating thing to a girl such as her." Isis smiled down on Enkil when he came to sit beside her once again. She looked over to Rin to see her head down and trembling again. _She can't be cold? That fur is way to thick. I would think she would have thrown it off by now how hot it can make people. Wait a minute! She is upset, no, sad. Why?_ Isis walked up to the girl to rest a comforting hand on her head when she noticed the air was starting to fill with a salty sent from Rin's tears. "What is wrong, little one? Did Enkil scare you that much or are you saddened by the fact that your lord abandoned you?" Isis said lowly and softly so only Rin could hear. Rin looked up at her in shock with that how- do- you – know- what- I'm thinking look. "It doesn't take common sense." Isis said tapping a place underneath her hood that could only be her nose since her face still remained shrouded. Rin was about to speak when Izao had finished prepping and fixing her dirty dress until it looked brand new again, remembering that she still had to through it out later and get a new one; totally ignoring the other three's presence. That was until she heard what Isis said and her gaze returned to them. When she caught sight of the coat Rin was wearing she nearly shrieked her shock and rage. "My coat you little worm! You stole my coat!" she disappeared from the view of the stunned three who only now remembered she was even there.

Before any one knew what happened, Isis was pushed a couple of feet back as her sister appeared between her and Rin. She had Rin dangling in the air with a vice like grip around her throat shouting curses at the girl, about defiling her coat which was a gracious gift from the lord of the south with a her disgusting stench. Just when she was about to rip the coat from the child and strangle her to death Isis woke up from out of her stupor and pulled Izao's hair to make her release Rin. Rin once again fell to the floor for what must have been the fourth time that night and this time she stayed down, too frightened to look up at the bickering women. "I'm only going to say this once, never touch the child again. If you harm one hair on her head one more time, I'll break each and every one of your fingers." Said Isis menacingly, staring up into the eyes of the 2 and half inches taller woman. Izao's faced was flushed with anger at Isis's protectiveness of the child. "That little THEFT stole my coat! And you just stood there and let her. You probably gave it to her just to spite me." She screamed. Enkil hissed with laughter again and then Izao's fury was unleashed on him as well. "IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT! You gave her my coat! Why I otta make a coat out of you – you two ton FLEABAG! Your no better than a mongrel." She raged. Enkil just turned his back on her like she wasn't even worth his time.

Izao took a slinger long delicate jewel incrusted finger and pointed it at the unsuspecting cat. Enkil jumped out of the way last minute and just barely missed being burned to a crisp like the tree that got the zap that was meant for him. Izao kept shooting small spike like red lights at him and he kept dodging. Finally getting fed up with Izao's childish behavior Isis's voice boomed over the burning and zapping of the various trees and Izao's shouts of indignation as Enkil dodged all her attacks effortlessly. "STOP IT! The both of you. You're acting like CHILDREN! Lets just find lord Sesshoumaru and---" before she could finish her sentence a green glowing whip came hurling her way. She jumped out the way but the whips continued course headed for the unsuspecting Izao and Rin. "LOOK OUT!" she screamed but Izao was still caught up in trying to kill Enkil, so she leapt towards her. They both tumbled down to the ground with a loud thud and Izao shouting curses in different languages, well all the ones she knew. Enkil realizing the danger from seeing the two fall to the ground and went to rescue Rin before the whip could cut her into shreds. The whip retracted back into the woods before it hit the spot that Rin was just in.

Before Isis's or Enkil's demonic cat eyes could trace back the whip's entry and retreat to somehow how catch a glimpse of their attacker the whip came back again, this time aimed at Enkil. He dodged out of the way and Isis leaped after the whip as it veered around to continue it's chase of Enkil and Rin, which he had riding on his back holding on tightly for dear life as he jumped around to escape the whip. Isis jumped in front of Enkil when the whip was about 2 inches away from destroying both him and sliced the offending weapon in two with her claws. In doing so, Isis screamed out in pain as the mere touch of the whip burnt her skin like acid and nearly melted her claws. The wind started to wrap around her as her anger rouse at the attack on her companions. Her cape flapped in the fierce wind as the power of her youkai surrounded her. Rocks, grass, dirt, trees, all began to rise around and swirl around her like a horrible tornado as the ground began to shake by her power. The hood still shrouded her whole face in black but two glowing golden slits showed through the darkness along with two elongated white fangs and a whole row of sharp teeth when her beautiful full red lips were pulled back into a snarl.

If her little display was scaring their offender they had a good way of hiding it because Isis couldn't smell any fear but she did smell a familiar scent. _Where have I smelt this before? It's was a pleasingly strong male scent that was spicy yet sweet. Something you'd love taste, a soft almost lolling scent, like the kind you get when your mama is baking an apple pie, only this was cinnamon vanilla with a bit of citrus. It had this under laying fresh mountain air, grass, and sulfur from a hot spring probably; scent to go along with it. If it hadn't been the fact that this man attacked me first I would have probably attacked him._ Thought Isis, these were the kind of scents that drove her wild, the clean and natural kind. Not the sweat filled or arousal drenched burning your nostrils until you want to curl up and die kind. She could tell it was male and that he was incredibly strong but not precisely how strong. _We're evenly matched or at least he wants me to think so._ Isis smirked at her discovery and sprinted forward to meet her attacker.

She dashed into the woods cutting and blowing down trees with her claws and speed. She followed the scent but as she got closer she could smell the flowery acidic stench of poison. _So he's a death dealer. Well two can play that game._ She smirked and continued straight towards the smell. When she was in arms length of the shadowed figure she pulled back her left hand and the long clear 1in nails burst through the fabric of her gloved hands and were glowing pink. A drop of pink liquid that oozed out of her claws fell on a trees branch as she rushed through the trees to square off with her opponent and the tiny drop soon burnt right through the thick branch and continued to burn the wood until it severed all the branches on the left side from the tree. Obviously this woman was not playing...

TBC

A/C: well I'm sorry you guys had to wait so long, but with school and everything I was a bit busy and by the time I did get back to my story I had writer's block. I wasn't sure if I should have let the cat out of the bag (HaHaHa... so funny sometimes I kill myself! If you didn't get too bad, all the fun for me!) Soon, I thought it a better idea to let you guys wait a little but I did it anyway so too bad. As you can see Izao is a conniving prissy bitch, Enkil is the local comedian, and Isis well Isis I want you guys to figure out for yourselves. Rin is a bit reclusive in the beginning but I assure you as the story goes along you'll see a big change in her. Actually all the characters will change further into the story, some shocking some not but what's important is whether it is for the good or for the worse.


End file.
